Un deseo de Navidad
by shiroki
Summary: Una fiesta de navidad! Un ataque inesperado! Un... pactio permanente? o.O ... todo esto en vispera de Navidad!. contiene KonoSetsu. El ultimo capitulo subido! espero les haya gustado, que tengan una feliz navidad y pr ospero año nuevo XD
1. Todos somos una gran familia

**Shiroki: Muy buenas lectores hispano hablantes!... esta es la primera vez que subo una historia en español, mis demas historias estan en ingles u.u**

**Asuna: vaya vaya... miren quien se animo a escribir un fic en español**

**Konoka: si ya era hora**

**Setsuna: en serio que si**

**Shiroki: ¬¬ ... lo que sea...**

**Asuna: ppor cierto, no es un poco temprano para los fics de navidad**

**Shiroki: si no llo hago ahora no lo hago nunca -.-**

**Setsuna: aahh... yo creo q mejor empezamos ya**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Todos somos una familia**

Faltaban escasos días para el día que todos esperaban, Navidad. Personas de todo el mundo se preparaban para dicho día, en Japón esto no era una excepción. De todo Japón el lugar que mas emocionado por esta celebración era la academia Mahora.

Como faltaba una semana para Navidad el director había decidido cancelar las clases y dejar que los alumnos pasaran el tiempo con sus familias o si lo desean podían quedarse en el campus a celebrar con sus amigos y profesores. Algunos estudiantes optaron por regresar a sus casas y pasar ese tiempo con sus familiares pero otros, y con 'otros' me refiero a las alumnas aula de 3-A, habían acordado junto con su profesor tutor, Negi Springfield, que sería una buena idea quedarse en el campus y celebrar todos juntos.

"Seguras que prefieren quedarse en la escuela durante navidad?" preguntó el pequeño profesor a sus estudiantes y amigas más cercanas mientras regresaban a sus dormitorios

"Por supuesto, Negi-kun!" Konoe Konoka, una de sus compañeras e cuarto, le dijo muy animada "habíamos estado planeando esto desde inicio de año"

"Ella tiene razón, Negi… así que no vayas a arruinarlo" dijo Kagurazaka Asuna, otra de sus compañeras de cuarto, mientras le daba un suave golpe en la cabeza

"Que mala eres Asuna-san! No tenía intenciones de hacer eso… es solo que…" Negi dudó a mitad de su oración pero continuo de todos modos "creí que querrían pasarla con sus padres ese día" Negi agachó su cabeza sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Él y Konoka dieron unos pasos más hasta que notaron que sus otras dos compañeras se habían detenido "eh? Sucede algo? Asuna-san, Setsuna-san?"

"Discúlpenme, tengo que irme" Setsuna habló inclinándose un poco para hacer una reverencia

"eh? Secchan, qué ocurre?" Konoka preguntó mientras se acercaba a su amiga

"No es nada ojousama, tengo que ir a patrullar. Si no voy ahora Tatsumiya seguro me cobra de mas" Setsuna le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Mou… está bien pero recuerda pasar por mi habitación después, de acuerdo?" dijo Konoka con una sonrisa

"Hai" respondió la espadachín y se fue

"A-Asuna-san?" Negi la llamó nervioso, sentía que había dicho algo malo y había herido los sentimientos de Asuna y probablemente también de Setsuna "a-ah.. Asu-"

"Baka!" Asuna gritó y le dio un fuerte golpe a Negi, la pelirroja tenia lágrimas en el rabillo de sus ojos que fueron rápidamente notados por Konoka pero no por Negi (ya que estaba sobándose la cabeza después del golpe)

"Q-Qué fue lo que hice?" Negi le preguntó pero Asuna no le dio respuesta y siguió su camino "Wuah! Qué fue lo que hice?" decía Negi una y otra vez, era obvio que no le gustaba que Asuna estuviera enojada con él "Konoka-san! Tienes que ayudarme, por favor!" Negi le rogó

"Calma, Negi-kun, te ayudaría aun si no me dijeras" Konoka le dijo sonriente, le sugirió que regresaran a la habitación y así ella podría hablar con Asuna.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los alrededores de la escuela Setsuna daba un paseo para asegurarse que la barrera anti-demonios estuviera activa. Mientras caminaba y revisaba los sellos escondidos en los árboles, se puso a pensar en lo que dijo Negi, que sería mejor pasar la navidad con la familia.

"_Estoy segura que no fue a propósito, Negi-sensei no esa clase de persona…"_ dijo Setsuna en su _mente "pero aun así… duele un poco, todos tienen a alguien que espera con ansias una fecha en especial para volver a verse… pero yo y Asuna-san…"_ se dijo así misma mientras se detenía frente a un árbol _"bueno, ella tiene a Takahata-sensei, él es como un padre para ella… pero que hay de mi?"_ se preguntó, pensó durante un tiempo y de repente la imagen de su querida amiga Konoka apareció en su mente haciendo que se sonrojara "_q-que rayos estoy pensando!?"_

"Ojos al frente, Setsuna" una voz muy conocida le dijo "estas un tanto distraída hoy, no?"

"Tatsumiya… porqué lo dices?" Setsuna volteó y le preguntó

"Llegaste tarde para patrullar, eso es inusual… generalmente avisas si necesitas llegar tarde" Mana le dijo y puso su rifle en su hombro "como van las cosas?"

"Todo está bien… tengo un poco de sueño es todo," Setsuna le respondió para evitar que la siga interrogando "vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer" dijo my seria mientras caminaba hacia Mana y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

"heh! Así me gusta," dijo Mana mientras volteaba "ah y por cierto… ya que tu tardanza fue causado por tener sueño…. Lo añadiré a tu cuenta, de acuerdo?"

"A-ah… claro" dijo Setsuna con una gota de sudor estilo anime cayéndole por la cabeza _"era de esperarse"_

_

* * *

  
_

Horas después en la habitación de Asuna, Konoka y Negi, Konoka estaba haciendo la cena en la cocina mientras que Asuna leía una revista en su cama y Negi fingía estar ocupado con unos reportes pero en realidad estaba pensando que fue lo que le hizo enojar a Asuna y cómo resolverlo.

"Asuna! Puedes ayudarme un momento?" llamo Konoka desde la cocina y Asuna bajó de cama y se dirigió hacia allá "Ah… puedes pasarme la sal por favor?" Konoka le pidió y la pelirroja se acercó a la alacena para sacar la sal y luego se la entrego "gracias" dijo la maga con una sonrisa, Asuna le devolvió la sonrisa pero su amiga noto que era una sonrisa falsa, más bien triste "Sabes?" Konoka empezó a hablar "Negi-kun no lo hizo a propósito, y eso lo sabes… es solo un niño, a veces no se da cuenta de lo que dice"

"Puede que sea un niño, pero también es nuestro profesor… debería prestar más atención en lo que dice y a quien…" Asuna le respondió y agachó la cabeza "ese tonto…" murmuró para sí misma pero Konoka pudo escucharla, Asuna estaba dolida por lo ocurrido y ella lo sabía.

"Negi-kun está preocupado por ti," Konoka le dijo y Asuna levantó su cabeza revelando algunas lagrimas en su rostro "no le gusta verte enojada o triste por algo que hizo... deberían arreglar las cosas"

"No es tan simple" Asuna dijo y miró hacia abajo

"Claro que si! Basta con un 'te disculpo'!" Konoka le dijo sonriente, su inocencia hizo que su amiga se riera, Konoka siempre ha tenido ese efecto en todos.

"Hahahaha! … la forma en que ves las cosas es graciosa… haha" Asuna decía mientras se reía "supongo que tienes razón… no debo ser tan dura con él… heh! Por eso detesto a los niños" la pelirroja dijo mientras daba media vuelta para hablar con Negi "oh, por cierto… ya que me alegraste el día… porque no vas y se lo alegras a Setsuna-san?" fue lo último que dijo Asuna antes de salir de la cocina.

"_Es cierto… Secchan… a ella también le afectó_" Konoka pensó y después de un rato se quitó el delantal, cogió una chaqueta y salió a buscarla.

* * *

"Phew! Ese fue el ultimo" dijo Mana bajando su arma luego de haber disparado al último de los demonios que hace unos minutos se habían infiltrado al campus. Setsuna estaba delante de ella, aun tenía su espada en la mano, no la había guardado… estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos.

"Setsuna?" Mana la volvió a llamar despertándola de lo que sea que estaba soñando

"eh? Acabamos?" Setsuna volteó a verla

"Si, acabamos…estás segura que estas bien?" Mana le preguntóo, estaba un poco preocupada

"Sí, estoy bien… deberíamos irnos ya, es un poco tarde" Setsuna dijo rápidamente para cambiar el tema de conversación

"oh... Acaso tienes planes?" Mana aprovechó esta oportunidad para molestarla, como le encantaba hacer eso! "vas a salir? Una cita tal vez?" Setsuna intentaba no ponerle atención a lo que la morena decía pero era inevitable, sus mejillas se ponían cada vez mas rojas "quién podría ser? … oh no me digas que al fin te atreviste a-"

"Tatsumiya! No es una cita ni nada!" Setsuna estalló de vergüenza e ira "le prometí a Ojousama que iría a su habitación después de patrullar" explicó ella… no debió hacerlo

"vaya! No has salido con ella aún y ya pasas la noche en su habitación?" Mana no dejó de molestarla, las mejillas de Setsuna estaban más rojas que antes e intentaba decir algo pero no se le entendía nada " hahaha… tranquila es una broma…"

"No tienes buen sentido del humor," Setsuna le dijo y volteó para irse "Nos vemos mañana"

* * *

"_Mou… Salí tan rápido que olvide mi celular… ahora no se en donde esta secchan_" Dijo Konoka en su mente mientras buscaba por los alrededores del campus donde generalmente Setsuna pasaba las tardes patrullando. Caminó durante 15 minutos más y decidió descansar un poco, para su sorpresa había acabado a los pies del Árbol del Mundo (A/N: no me pregunten cómo no se dio cuenta de tremendo árbol XD).

Se apoyó contra el tronco del gran árbol, no podía sentarse porque todo estaba cubierto de nieve, y ahí se quedo un rato pesando en donde estaría su querida amiga "_Secchan… donde estas?"_

"Ojousama?"Konoka escuchó una voz… no, escuchó la voz que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal. Ella miró hacia arriba y sonrió al ver a Setsuna sentada en una rama del árbol "Que está haciendo aquí, Ojousama?" dijo Setsuna después de dar un brinco un caer justo en frente de ella.

"No podía esperar más y decidí buscarte," le explico Konoka sonriéndole, por supuesto que Setsuna se sonrojo al escuchar eso "y que fue lo que te dije sobre ese nombre?"

"Ah g-gomen k-k-ko…" Setsuna estaba muy sonrojada de vergüenza que no podía hablar bien "aamm… d-deberíamos irnos, hace un poco de frio" Setsuna propuso y caminó un poco pero fue detenida cuando Konoka la abrazó "Ojou- K-K-Kono-chan! Q-que…"

"Creí que necesitarías un abrazo mío," Konoka la miró dulcemente haciendo que Setsuna se sonrojara más "ne secchan… te preguntaré algo, y quiero que me digas la verdad, ok?" Konoka dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga y esta respondió con un leve 'hai'

"esta mañana… lo que Negi-kun dijo… te afectó verdad?" Konoka le preguntó y Setsuna abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ella creía que lo había ocultado bien pero al parecer no fue asi. Ocurría lo mismo siempre, cada vez que Setsuna intentaba ocultar como se sentía o que era lo que pensaba, Konoka siempre la descubría de alguna forma.

"N-no sé de qué habla ojousama" Setsuna lo negó a pesar que sería inútil

"Mou secchan! Se sincera conmigo! Se bien que te dolió…pero…" Konoka la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte (tanto como pudiera, debido a que no tenía mucha fuerza) "no tienes porque estarlo… todos aquí somos una familia… Asuna, Negi-kun… hasta mi abuelo, te trata como su hija" Konoka aun tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su amiga sin mirarla, pero sintió algo que hizo que levantara su mirada.

Lagrimas caían por el rostro de la fuerte espadachín, lloraba como un bebé. Las palabras de Konoka siempre han tenido un gran significado para ella, y mucho mas ahora _"Es cierto… que tonta fui al pensar en mi pasado cuando debería ver mi presente"_ pensó Setsuna quien seguía derramando lagrimas hasta que q sintió una suave mano en su rostro.

"Todo está bien secchan," Konoka le dijo dulcemente mientras le limpiaba sus lagrimas con el pulgar "es curioso… cuando éramos pequeñas eras tú la que me consolaba cuando estaba triste"

"Kono-chan…" Setsuna dijo un poco sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, era cierto… cada vez que Konoka estaba triste o decaída era Setsuna quien la calmaba y la hacía sonreír "muchas gracias, Kono-chan" Setsuna dijo dándole un gran abrazo a Konoka, quien se sonrojo un poco por el gesto de su amiga

"hehe digamos que estamos a mano" Konoka bromeó. Ambas quedaron en silencio aun abrazadas, ninguna de las dos se atrevió a romper el abrazo; más bien, no querían hacerlo. Era muy extraño para Setsuna abrazar a Konoka así como ahora, así que Konoka tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera.

"_Como me gustaría abrazarla así todos los días" _Pensaba Setsuna, ella creía que eso le incomodaría a Konoka es por eso que no se atrevía a hacerlo, sin mencionar lo que ella sentía por su Ojousama. Sin darse cuenta, Setsuna suspiró y dijo: "Que es lo que haces para que me sienta asi?" su voz era bastante suave y leve, casi como un susurro lleno de amor

"sentirte cómo?" Konoka preguntó, estaba un poco sonrojada y sus latidos se hicieron más rápidos cuando escuchó lo que Setsuna había dicho inconscientemente.

"Eh? Ah! Rayos lo dije en voz alta!" Setsuna murmuró apartándose un poco de Konoka, su cara había vuelto a sonrojarse "e-es c-complicado," Setsuna dijo, su corazón estaba acelerando cada vez más, ese era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía pero… de verdad tendría el valor? "e-es que.. v-veras… uumm…" sus intentos fueron inútiles, al parecer no estaba preparada para confesarse "o-olvídalo… no es nada"

"mmm… hehe… no te preocupes secchan, yo también te quiero(*)" dijo Konoka mientras reía y Setsuna se sonrojaba más de la cuenta, de verdad quiso decir lo que quiso decir o fue solo un malentendido? Acaso su querida princesa sentía lo mismo? O solo era un querer de amistad? Setsuna estaba confundida pero era mejor que no le diera mas vuelta al asunto, de lo contrario podría acabar mucho peor.

* * *

**(*) Recuerden que en japones gustar/amar/querer/agradar es la misma cosa: suki o daisuki... dai: mucho/inmenso/grande. Esta parte Konoka dice algo como "daaaaiiisuki~" por lo que Setsuna se sonroja pensando que se refiere a "amar" pero aun no esta segura.**

**Shiroki: bien ese fue el 1 capitulo**

**Setsuna: *en shock***

**Asuna: vaya Konoka no sabia que eras tan directa**

**Konoka: eh' directa? ... -.- ... ah! secchan!**

**Setsuna:*se desmaya***

**Shiroki: mientras que Asuna y Konoka intentan revivir a Setsuna, que les parecio? la sigo? :s ... Un.n.. se aceptan comentarios, criticas, correciones, sugerencias, lanzamientos de objetos filudos y peligrosos.... no espera eso no Un.n.... espero que les haya gustado, eso es todo por hoy... tengan bonito dia XD**

**(denle click al boton de abajo! ^^)**


	2. Muérdagos, demonios y ¿pactio?

**Shiroki: hehe! estoy de vuelta!**

**Asuna: oh estas subiendo los capitulo muy rapido... que mosco te pico?**

**Shiroki: haha! se llama inspiracion XD**

**Konoka: ne ne Shiroki-chan! no tienes algo que decir a los lectores?**

**Shiroki: seep! muchas gracias por leer mi historia XD... y mas a los comentaron... osea: secchan-ojousama, Secchan-Ale y Kota-kun ^^... me alegro que les haya gustado**

**Setsuna: estas muy feliz hoy no? U¬¬**

**Shiroki: heeh! ya veras lo feliz que estaras al final del capitulo ... comencemos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Muérdagos, demonios y... ¿pactios?**

Han pasado ya 4 días desde que las alumnas e 3-A decidieron organizar una gran fiesta para Navidad. Durante dichos días todas ellas estaban ayudando con los preparativos, tenían pensado usar la inmensa mansión de Iincho pero debido a… unos pequeños problemas de uno de los robots de Hakase tuvieron que descartar esa idea. Así que pidieron permiso al director para usar el gimnasio de la escuela y él con mucho gusto acepto.

Faltaba solo 3 días y aun había mucho por hacer, Hakase y Chachamaru se haría cargo de las luces, Satsuki de la comida, el grupo de porristas junto con Natsumi y Chizuru del entretenimiento… y la lista de cosas por hacer parecía interminable.

"Listo!" exclamó Negi después de colgar un adorno mas y bajar de una escalera "falta muy poco! Que emocionante! No lo crees Asuna-san?"

"Si si…" Asuna, quien ya se había reconciliado con el pequeño Negi, dijo

"Negi-sensei!" una elegante voz llamó desde la distancia

"Oh Iincho-san, que pasa?"

"Cuanto lo siento no poder ser útil y prestar mi casa para esta celebración tan especial!" Ayaka dijo en un tono un poco dramático

"Ah no te preocupes, más bien perdón por no haber podido evitar que ese robot se saliera de control" Negi dijo muy educadamente

"Nada de eso Negi-sensei, eso no fue su culpa… más bien de una cierta persona"

"Que fue eso Iincho? Quieres pelear?" Asuna dijo inmediatamente, sabía muy bien que Ayaka se estaba refiriendo a ella "Eso no fue mi culpa, esa cosa se salió de control!"

"Es obvio que un mono como tú no puede manejar tanta tecnología" dijo Ayaka y miro hacia otro lado

"W-wuah, p-por favor no peleen" Negi intento calmarlas, pero fue en vano. Ambas alumnas empezaron a lanzarse diversos insultos llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

"Si que están entusiasmadas" dijo Konoka muy inocentemente

"H-Hai…" Setsuna respondió "_Aunque no creo q a eso se le llame estar entusiasmada_"

"Ne secchan, ya que acabamos con nuestra parte, quieres ir a dar un paseo?" Konoka propuso mientras le tomaba la mano

"E-eh ah s-si eso es lo que desea, Ojou-Kono-chan" Setsuna respondió sonrojada. Ambas estaban listas para irse, solo faltaba que se pusieran sus chaquetas porque estaba haciendo bastante frio, fe entonces cuando Chizuru llamó a Konoka.

"Konoka, puedes venir un segundo?" Chizuru la llamó muy suavemente

"Hai~" respondió Konoka "espérame aquí secchan, no tardo" le dijo a su amiga quien asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Setsuna esperaba pacientemente en la puerta del gimnasio a Konoka, tenía que admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa por salir con ella. No es que fuera la primera vez, pero después de lo que le había dicho hace 4 días Setsuna tenía el incontrolable deseo de declararse y tenia miedo de que se le vaya a escapar algo como 'te amo' o 'quiero estar siempre contigo' en cualquier momento.

_"Maldición! Esto no hubiera pasado si hubiera mantenido mis pensamiento en mi mente, donde deben estar!"_ Setsuna se culpó a si misma por lo ocurrido y después suspiro "_pero… tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo… no puedo quedarme así, me mataría_"

"Secchan!" Konoka llamó despertándola de sus fantasías "perdón secchan por hacerte esperar"

"No hay problema, esperar vale la pena" Setsuna le dijo con una voz muy suave y llena de ternura que hizo que Konoka se sonrojara. Setsuna no se había percatado de lo que dijo y como lo dijo hasta que noto que las mejillas de Konoka se tornaron rosadas "eh ah… y ah p-para que te llamó Naba-san?" dijo Setsuna para evitar que Konoka le hiciera alguna pregunta

"ah! Quiere que le ayude a colocar muérdagos por toda la escuela, ella ya se encargó del gimnasio y tiene muchas cosas que hacer," le explicó Konoka "así que acepté, podemos hacerlo mientras damos un paseo"

"Claro, te ayudaría con mucho gusto Ojou-Kono-chan" Setsuna dijo pero después se percato de algo _"Espera… m-muérdagos… no son esas las plantas que están relacionadas c-con b-b-besos?!_"

"Hehe gracias secchan… nos vamos ya?" Konoka dijo alegremente con una caja muérdagos en sus manos, la espadachín sólo pudo mover la cabeza mientras pensaba _"tengo que evitar estar debajo de esas cosas"_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé"_ dijo Setsuna mentalmente.

Su pequeño paseo comenzó por los dormitorios, Konoka tenía que poner los muérdagos en los lugares que Chizuru le había indicado, primero que todo en las puertas de las habitaciones de todas las estudiantes.

Cuando Konoka terminó de poner el último en la puerta de su habitación, le pidió a Setsuna que esperará un momento porque iba a sacar algo de ahi. Setsuna era muy obediente a todo lo que ella le decía y se quedó esperando en la puerta por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba debajo del muérdago que Konoka acababa de poner y rápidamente salió de la habitación antes de que Konoka se acercara a ella.

Esa fue solo la primera de muchas 'casualidades', al menos eso era lo que pensaba Setsuna, que solo eran casualidades. Nunca se atrevió a pensar que todo esto lo había planeado Konoka hace 4 días, justo después de haber pasado un tiempo con ella bajo el Árbol del Mundo.

_Flashback (Konoka POV):_

"Que quiso decir con eso?"_ me pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a mi habitación _"mi corazón no dejaba de latir en ese momento…"_ me llevé una mano a mi pecho, mi corazón seguía latiendo rápido pero no tanto como antes, mi otra mano sostenía la de Secchan "_Será por eso? No… no lo creo, he tomado su mano antes y… eso me hacía sentir muy feliz…"

"_K-Kono-chan?" escuché que Secchan me llamó por mi nombre, volteé a verla, y le dirigí una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar "_es cierto, ella siempre se sonroja cuando hago eso…kawaii_!" pensé en ese momento._

"_Que pasa secchan?" le pregunté_

"_A-ah… ha-has estado muy callada, p-pensé que algo te molestaba" me respondió mirando a todos lados menos a mí, pensé por un momento y decidí molestarla un poco, es divertido cuando se sonroja._

"_Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste hace un momento" le respondí, no era una mentira porque en verdad estaba pensando en eso "y me di cuenta que no te dejé explicarme claramente a que te referías," le dije mientras me detenía frente a ella y tomé sus dos manos "así que no nos iremos de aquí hasta que me lo digas"_

"_q-q-q-que?!" secchan pegó un gritó y se sonrojó mucho, se ve tan linda cuando hace eso! "ah n-no-no era nada importante… e-es mas y-ya lo olvidé hehe" se veía muy nerviosa, sus manos estaban temblando; sin embargo, sabía que eso no era cierto pero creo que era mejor dejarlo ahí por hoy._

"_Mou… está bien, pero en cuanto te acuerdes dímelo, de acuerdo?" le dije y sonreí y, como supuse, secchan se sonrojó… como me encanta ver su lindo rostro hacer eso._

_Llegamos a mi habitación y por suerte Asuna y Negi-kun ya se habían reconciliado y estaban conversando algo sobre los pactios _"pactio? … es cierto, Secchan y yo formamos un pactio en Mundus Magicus…"_ pensé mientras recordar aquel beso, me sonrojé por el recuerdo pero debo admitir que… me gustaría volver a hacerlo._

"_Konoka!" Asuna me llamó, imagino por qué "está lista la cena? Muero de hambre" justo como lo pensé, me reí por lo que dijo mi amiga._

"_Sip! Negi-kun, Secchan pueden arreglar la mesa mientras Asuna me ayuda en la cocina?" les dije, tenia que preguntarle sobre todo esto que estaba sintiendo a Asuna. Nos dirigimos a la cocina y Asuna me susurró algo._

"_Entonces… que pasó?" me dijo en voz baja, es como si hubiera sabido que algo asi ocurriría_

"_eh? Uumm veras…" le dije y comencé a explicarle lo sucedido desde que encontré a Secchan en el Arbol del Mundo. Cuando terminé de hablar, volteé a verla y noté que estaba boquiabierta._

"_Wuah! No creí que Setsuna-san fuera tan valiente," me dijo, no entendí muy bien a qué se refería pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle volvió a hablar "pero porque no insististe en que te lo explicara!?"_

"_P-pero no creo q me lo hubiera dicho… espera, a que te refieres con que no imaginaste que secchan fuera tan valiente?" le pregunté antes de que dijera otra cosa_

"_Antes de eso!" dijo y levantó un dedo "que fue lo que sentiste en ese momento?"_

"Lo que sentí?" _empecé a pensar y recordar lo ocurrido "me sentí… feliz, pero no me refiero a la felicidad que uno siente cuando esta de buen humor o cuando escucha un chiste… esta felicidad era diferente…" le dije y me tomé unos segundos para explicárselo "era como si no me importara nada más que estar con ella… porque estando a su lado me siento segura… completa… me siento viva"_

"_vaya! Quien lo diría!" Asuna me dijo, estaba sonriéndome "Konoka… estas enamorada de Setsuna-san"_

_Fin del Flashback_

Setsuna dejó salir un largo suspiro, le había costado mucho trabajo evadir todos esos muérdagos y ahora estaba agotada. Como ya habían terminado con esa tarea fueron a un parque cercano y se sentaron en una de las bancas, no había mucha gente porque la mayoría de estudiantes habían regresado a casa "Esta muy tranquilo aquí, no?" dijo Setsuna, su voz reflejaba felicidad, a ella le encantaban los lugares calmados y más si estaba en compañía de su amada Kono-chan "_mi Kono-chan… eso suena tan bien…_" pensó la hanyou, de repente sintió que algo cayó en su hombro, era Konoka que había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

"Si, está muy tranquilo… solo las dos, solas" decía Konoka mientras levantaba su rostro y se acercaba a Setsuna… pero ella volteo hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojada cara.

"_D-Demasiado cerca! Un poco mas y… wuah! No! No debo pensar en eso! Porque… eso no ocurrirá…"_ pensó Setsuna

_"Mou secchan… porque no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti?_" Konoka pensó, le dolió un poco que Setsuna se haya volteado para evitar lo que ocurriría, Konoka suspiró profundamente llamando la atención de su amiga "Esta haciendo un poco de frio, creo q deberíamos regresar ya" dijo Konoka.

"Ah c-claro" asintió Setsuna, muy en el fondo sentía que lo que había hecho hizo sentir mal a Konoka pero no sabía cómo remediarlo… no podía simplemente detenerla y… "_Besarla?_" pensó la mitad demonio _"N-no podría... Es incorrecto, no debo_"

* * *

Ya eran las 8 pm, el tiempo se pasó demasiado rápido ese día debido a que habían pasado toda la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde en el gimnasio arreglando todo. Konoka y Setsuna se dirigían a la habitación de Konoka, tenía que empezar a hacer la cena antes de que Asuna llegara. Ambas estuvieron muy calladas en el camino, sin embargo Setsuna quería disculparse "_Disculparme? Porqué? Por no dejar que me besara?" _pensó Setsuna sarcásticamente, era obvio que eso no sonaría muy bien si lo decía.

Minutos después llegaron a la habitación de Konoka, Setsuna esperó a que Konoka abriera la puerta pero antes de que entraran, recordó algo "Oh Rayos! Olvidé llevarle unos reportes a Tatsumiya!" dijo en voz alta "P-perdón K-Kono-chan, tengo que irme… volveré tan pronto como pueda"

"Claro, no hay problema" dijo Konoka, su voz era muy débil y se notaba que estaba triste y aún dolida. Setsuna dió un suspiro, no quería dejarla sola pero que podía hacer? Si no entregaba esos reportes estaría en grandes problemas.

Fue entonces cuando recordó algo "Kono-chan" la llamó y Konoka subió la mirada para verla, no le dió tiempo de decir nada ya que fue silenciada cuando Setsuna le dio un rápido pero suave beso en los labios.

"S-S-Secchan…" Konoka dijo, sus pensamientos estaban alborotados, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, sus manos temblaban… y si no fuera poco estaba sonrojada como un tomate.

"E-estamos d-debajo del m-m-muérdago, r-recuerdas?" Setsuna dijo sin mirarla y apuntando hacia arriba, efectivamente estaba el muérdago colgando ahí "b-bueno m-m-me tengo que ir…ah n-nos vemos K-ko-kono-chan" dijo aun sin mirarla y se fue, dejando a Konoka atontada por el beso.

"Vaya… secchan…" Konoka suspiró tocándose una de sus mejillas, estaban muy calientes de vergüenza "no puedo esperar a que regreses!" Konoka dejó de estar atontada y saltó de felicidad, ella sabía que si su querida Secchan la había besado era porque sentía algo más que simple amistad por ella.

* * *

"_Que acabo de hacer? Que acabo de hacer?"_ Se repetía Setsuna en su mente mientras caminaba al templo Tatsumiya, aun no creía que de verdad había besado a Konoka, su amada Konoka _"Oh! Debe odiarme ahora! Que le voy a decir!?_" Setsuna se sentía en problemas, tenía miedo de volver a verla "_Pero por otro lado… se sintió tan bien… sus labios son mus suaves y_-" Setsuna se detuvo antes de que sus instintos hicieran que regresara a besarla otra vez.

Setsuna intentó no pensar mucho en ello ya que se sonrojaba mucho y no quería que Mana la viera en tal estado. Cuando llegó al templo Tatsumiya tuvo que disculparse ante Mana por haber llegado tarde "No te preocupes, lo pondré en tu cuenta," dijo la morena y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño rubor que tenia Setsuna en el rostro "vaya vaya… acaso hiciste algo vergonzoso antes de venir?"

"N-No sé de que hablas" Setsuna respondió y miró a otro lado

"No me digas! … entonces a que se debe ese rubor en tu rostro?" una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en el rostro de Mana

"Ha-Hace frio, es todo!" Setsuna dijo para defenderse.

Antes de que Mana pudiera decir algo mas, ambas chicas sintieron la presencia de algo enorme y oscuro cerca de ese lugar "Sentiste eso?" Preguntó Setsuna

"Y yo creí que esta sería una noche tranquila…" Mana dijo sacando dos pistolas de las mangas de su atuendo de miko-san "en marcha"

* * *

"Cuanto tiempo toma llevar unos reportes hasta el templo de Mana-chan" Konoka se quejó, había pasado 1 hora desde la última vez que vio a Setsuna, se estaba impacientando _"solo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo…"_

"Konoka…" Asuna la llamó, se estaba arrastrando por el piso "podemos comer ya? Muero… de… hambre" Konoka se rió por la exagerada actuación de su amiga, sin embargo ella no quería empezar la cena sin Setsuna… pero tampoco podía dejar que Asuna colapsara de hambre

"Está bien… pueden comer ahora, iré a buscar a secchan" Konoka dijo y se puso de pie

"Oh… ya veo, era por eso… mmm" Asuna dijo y después notó algo que le llamó mucho la atención "Konoka… creo que tu labial esta corrido… oh no me digas que…!"

"A-Asuna! Sshh! Negi-kun está aquí," Konoka rápidamente le cubrió la boca para que no dijera nada que pueda corromper la inocencia del pequeño mago "vamos a la cocina, te lo contaré todo ahí"

"Y eso fue lo que pasó" dijo Konoka después de haberlo dicho como fue que Setsuna se atrevió a besarla

"No-Lo-Creo! Eso fue tan… no lo sé! Romántico?" dijo Asuna, estaba tan sorprendida como Konoka cuando escuchó lo sucedido "le dijiste algo?"

"B-bueno… no pude…pero habían tantas cosas que quería decirle" Konoka dijo avergonzada

"Entiendo, estabas en shock…pero que esperas?" Asuna le dijo mientras sonreía "no debe estar muy lejos, te acompañaré a buscarla"

"Asuna!" Konoka se alegró de escuchar esas palabras de su amiga.

Salieron de la cocina y cogieron unas chaquetas mientras le avisaban a Negi que saldrían a buscar a Setsuna antes de cenar. Cuando se disponían a salir de la habitación escucharon fuertes golpes provenientes de afuera de esta, parecía que alguien estuviera desesperado por entrar.

"Konoka! Estas ahí Konoka?!" la voz de Mana se escuchó tras la puerta, Konoka rápidamente camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, se asustó al ver a Mana cubierta en sangre

"M-Mana-chan?! Q-que te ocurrió?" Konoka preguntó muy asustada

"Son solo manchas… ven conmigo! Setsuna está muy mal herida!" Mana le dijo, estaba jadeando, pareciera que había recorrido una gran distancia.

"Secchan… q-que le ocurrió?!" Preguntó Konoka muy preocupada

"Te lo explicaré en el camino, vamos" Mana dijo y rápidamente llevó a Konoka en sus brazos para llegar más rápido. Asuna y Negi la siguieron, ellos también estaban preocupados por su amiga. Mana corría lo más rápido posible hacia el templo Tatsumiya donde se encontraba Setsuna. En el camino les conto lo sucedido.

_Hace más o menos una hora, Setsuna y Mana habían sentido una presencia muy poderosa y se dirigieron hacia donde provenía. Fue ahí cuando se encontraron con una horda de demonios que lograron traspasar la barrera, sin haberlo pensado dos veces ellas los atacaron antes de que pudieran seguir avanzando hacia la escuela._

_Batallaron durante mucho tiempo, los demonios no eran muy fuertes pero eran demasiados. Luego de que los exterminaran a todos Mana se percato de algo, la presencia que habían sentido hace un tiempo no provenía de esos demonios pero antes de que pueda comunicarle eso a su compañera, un demonio mucho más grande y poderoso que los otros apareció de la nada y se dispuso a atacar a Mana._

_Sin embargo, el demonio no contaba con que los reflejos de Setsuna eran mas rapidos y se interpuso en su ataque, sus garras habían atravesado el cuerpo de la espadachín dejándola my mal herida. Mana estallo en cólera y atacó al demonio con mucha fiereza, destruyéndolo completamente. Con el intruso ya destruido Mana trató de detener el sangrado de Setsuna y la llevó al templo Tatsumiya para luego ir en busca de la mejor curandera que conocía, Konoka._

"S-secchan?" Konoka llamó muy asustada de lo que veía en su delante, Setsuna estaba en el suelo sangrando por las terribles heridas que le había causado el demonio, su respiración era entrecortada y era muy obvio que estaba luchando por no cerrar los ojos.

"O-Ojou…sama, Asuna …san .. q-que.." Setsuna ponía mucha fuerza al hablar pero un fuerte dolor surgió y pegó un grito.

"Konoka! Despierta! Tienes que curarla!" Mana le dijo tomandola de los hombros y sacudiéndola, Konoka reaccionó al instante e invocó su artefacto mágico, _Flabellum Euri_. Pero cuando se acercó y quiso usar sus abanicos en Setsuna, una sombra que provino del cuerpo de la última repelió la magia.

"ah! Q-que es…eso" Konoka dijo alejándose un poco. Nadie sabía muy bien lo que era, Mana dijo que el demonio no había usado ningún hechizo.

"Es probable que…" Negi habló y todos voltearon a verlo "el aura demoniaca de ese demonio se haya fusionada con la de Setsuna-san cuando la atacó…"

"Q-que quieres decir Negi?! Acaso no hay forma de curar a Setsuna-san?!" Asuna dijo en voz alta, estaba muy alterada

"Negi-kun! Que podemos hacer? Secchan… no quiero que Secchan…" Konoka estaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Negi pensó y pensó pero no se le ocurrió nada, podrá ser un genio en magia blanca pero aun estaba aprendiendo a usar magia negra así que no sabía mucho del tema

"Aniki!" una voz chillona dijo y el pequeño animal y compañero de Negi, Chamo, salió del bolsillo del profesor "Tengo una idea! Pero puede ser arriesgada"

"Chamo-kun! Q-que es? Dínosla!" Negi le dijo

"Tienen que mezcla la magia blanca más pura con la sangre demoniaca de Setsuna-aneesan… si funciona entonces quedara libre de esa malvada aura"

"Y si no funciona?" Asuna preguntó con un poco de miedo

"La magia blanca causará una reacción en cadena que hará que cada célula en el cuerpo de aneesan se destruya" Chamo dijo sin dudar un segundo. Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en si deberían hacerlo o no, tenían miedo de que si fracasaran Setsuna podría morir. Pero no había otra alternativa.

"Que es lo que tengo que hacer?" Konoka dijo de repente

"K-Konoka! Estas segura de esto? Si no funciona… Setsuna-san…" Asuna le dijo

"Lo sé!" Konoka respondió antes de que Asuna continuará "Pero tengo que intentarlo… si no hacemos algo entonces Secchan…"

"Es perfecto jou-chan!" Chamo dijo y se subió al hombro de Negi "Jou-chan tu magia es la más poderosa y pura que se conoce, puede que las probabilidades de salvar a aneesan suban!"

"Es cierto, si es Konoka-san tal vez tengamos una oportunidad" dijo Negi alentándola

"Negi-kun… Chamo-kun…" Konoka no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas pero se las seco rápidamente, no quería que los demás pensaran que era débil o algo por el estilo.

"Acércate por aquí jou-chan" Chamo dijo después de saltar del hombre de Negi y dirigirse hacia Setsuna, luego empezó a dibujar un gran círculo con extrañas marcas y dibujos… a simple vista parecía un circulo para pactio pero si uno se fijaba bien era más grande y complejo.

"C-chamo-kun.. Eso es-!" Negi dijo cuando reconoció lo que Chamo estaba dibujando

"Exacto!" dijo el animal

"Qué? Qué? Qué es eso?" Asuna preguntó mirando a Negi y luego a Chamo

"Esto es un círculo mágico que se usa en los pactios permanentes," Chamo dijo al terminar de dibujar y volteó a ver a sus amigos "además le añadí unos intensificadores de magia curativa"

Konoka se acercó a Setsuna muy despacio, esa aura demoniaca aun estaba alrededor de ella como un perro guardián listo para atacar a quien se le acercara "Jou-chan, lista para esto?" le preguntó Chamo y ella asintió son la cabeza "bien, antes que todo deberás esconder todo rastro de magia que tengas," explicó él y luego volteó a Negi "aniki! Tu deberás sacar toda la magia que tengas para atraer a esa cosa mientras jou-chan se acerca" dijo Chamo y Negi empezó a concentrar toda su magia en su bastón, esto llamó la atención de esa aura demoniaca y se movió rápidamente hacia Negi quien tomo vuelo para alejarse.

"Listo! Es toda tuya jou-chan!"

"Secchan…" Konoka la llamó mientras se arrodillaba y levantaba con cuidado la cabeza de su amiga "despierta secchan, soy yo Konoka"

"K-Ko-Kono…chan" dijo Setsuna abriendo lentamente los ojos "estoy en el cielo?"

"claro que no tontita… no dejare que te vayas…" Konoka dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de su amada Secchan. Setsuna susurro unas palabras que no llegaron a ser entendidas por Konoka antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos y desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre.

"Secchan…" fue lo último que dijo Konoka antes de sellar sus labios en los de Setsuna, el beso fue largo y apasionado casi como en su primer pactio, claro que en ese entonces Konoka no sabía lo mucho que amaba a Setsuna, por eso este beso fue diferente… se sentía correspondido, lleno de felicidad, lleno de pasión … lleno de amor.

"Suge~" Asuna dijo mientras veía como una luz blanca cubría por completo a sus amigas, era la magia curativa de Konoka mas los deseos de curar a la persona más importante para ella. Varios minutos transcurrieron hasta que la luz se apagara, las heridas de Setsuna se habían curado por completo pero ella aun seguía con los ojos cerrados.

"Ella esta…?" Asuna preguntó temiendo lo peor

"No te preocupes… secchan está bien" Konoka le aseguró sin apartar la mirada de su durmiente amiga.

* * *

**S****etsuna: o.O...**

**Shiroki: lo ves te dije que te gustaria**

**Setsuna: casi me matas!**

**Shiroki: pero acabas de hacer un pactio permanete con Konoka**

**Konoka: secchan! hicimos un pactio! y permanetne esta vez! eso quiere decir que estaremos juntas por siempre! *abraza a Setsuna***

**Setsuna: *se sonroja* ojou-Kono-chan.. ah .. r-recuerda que es solo un f-fanfic**

**Shiroki: oohh pero todos en el manga estamos esperando que eso ocurra u.u**

**Konoka: es cierto secchan, no seas pesimista**

**Shiroki: bueno... dejemoslas para que hablen un poco *sale de la habitacion* ... vaya, me quede sola...**

**Asuna: *me golpea* sigo aqui ¬¬**

**Shiroki: haha si si... bueno, que les parecio el segundo capitulo? XD ... oh cierto, el titulo tuve que improvisarlo porque lo habia olvidado por completo XD ...**

**Asuna: que profesional... jajaja**

**Shiroki: U-.- .. bueno, el siguiente sera el ultimo capitulo... aproximo que lo terminare la proxima semana, tal ves haga una secuela para año nuevo ^^**

**Asuna: espera! porque para la proxima semana??**

**Shiroki: *se aleja un poco* ... aun no lo empiezo :b *corre* Nos vemos!**

**Asuna: pequeña perezosa! vuelve aca! *corre tras de mi***

**(PD: no olviden comentar XD)**


	3. Nota! Ayuda por favor

**Nota de la autora:**

**Buenas (tardes/noches/días) queridos lectores, esta es solo una pequeña nota de mi parte… Veran estoy teniendo unos problemitas con los dos últimos capítulos, la cosa es que nose como hacer la parte de la fiesta de Navidad… por ejemplo, en mi país nosotros nos reunimos (en familia o amigos) en Noche Buena (24 de dic.) y esperamos hasta las 12 am (medianoche) para empezar con el típico "Feliz Navidad!" y un abrazo (y regalos!!! XD)… pero en otros países creo que no hacen nada en Noche Buena y al dia siguiente en la mañana hacen toda la celebración (bueno, asi lo pinta la tv Un.n)**

**Asi que no estoy muy segura de cómo hacer esta parte en mi historia :S … necesito sus opiniones, cual sería mejor? O si celebran la navidad de alguna otra manera díganmelo :D … también si tienen alguna idea alternativa para la parte de la fiesta, bienvenida sea XD.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, estaré esperando ideas, sugerencias, etc etc.**

**Hasta entonces,**

**Shiroki!**


	4. Efectos Secundarios

**Shiroki. Al fin!!! crei que no acabaria nunca -.-**

**Setsuna: claro si te la pasaste todo este tiempo jugando u.u**

**Shiroki: no es cierto! ... es solo que cada vez que escribia me llamaban a instancear XD (conocedores el wow... osea world of warcraft)**

**Asuna: vaya niña! ... comencemos ya**

**Shiroki: no soy tan niña u.u**

**Asuna: Comencemos! XD **

**Shiroki: no!!! antes de eso! XD... Gracias a Secchan-Ale, secchan-ojousama por comentar en el capitulo anterior, y gracias tambien a takahashi-san y Secchan-Ale (otra vez XD) por responder a mis dudas sobre como celebran la navidad, de verdad necesitaba opiniones para el ultimo capitulo. **

**Asuna: algo mas?**

**Shiroki. mmm disfruten de este capitulo :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 3. Efectos Secundarios**

"_Q-que … que pasó?"_ Setsuna se preguntó a si misma mientras intentaba levantarse, sus músculos estaban un poco adoloridos por la falta de movimiento ya que había permanecido inconsciente durante dos días "_Donde estoy?"_ se volvió a preguntar y abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con el techo de su habitación "_Como llegué aquí?... y qué pasó con ese demonio?"_ Setsuna estaba confundida, no podía recordar lo que pasó luego de desmayarse.

Permaneció entada en su cama intentando recordar algo, pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo su cabeza empezaba a dolerle. Luego de unos minutos se dio por vencida y decidió levantarse de la cama para volver a su rutina de todos los días y después preguntarle a Mana algunas cosas. Pero al quitarse las sábanas de encima, se percató que había alguien más en su cama "_Eh?..."_ pensó mientras veía atónita a la persona de quien estaba enamorada durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, fue ahí cuando recordó lo que había hecho antes de ir al templo Tatsumiya el día anterior y se sonrojó mucho "_O-Ojousama… K-Kono-chan… en mi habitación… y en mi cama! Q-que rayos ocurrió?!_" se preguntó "_ah! No! Me preocuparé por eso luego… ahora, que le diré? De seguro me preguntará s-sobre ese… b-b-beso_" sus pensamientos se alborotaron y de la desesperación cayó de la cama golpeándose en la cabeza; y para su 'suerte', el sonido hizo que Konoka se despertara.

"Secchan?" dijo la maga abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta que Setsuna estaba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza "Ah! Secchan! Estás bien?" exclamó mientras se acercaba a Setsuna y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su amiga para luego besar el lugar adolorido y curarla.

"O-Ojousama…" Setsuna se sonrojó aun más por la cercanía y el beso que le había dado "ah g-gracias" dijo Setsuna volteando la mirada para evitar mirar directamente a los ojos de Konoka.

"No hay de que," Konoka le dijo con una gran sonrisa y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina "entonces… que quieres de desayuno?"

"eh ah… c-cualquier cosa que prepares está bien" respondió Setsuna aún sonrojada y en el suelo, miró a su alrededor y se percató que había una mochila de la cual se podían ver unas prendas saliendo de ella, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo "Ojousama?" Setsuna llamó mientras se levantaba

"Hai~?" dijo Konoka desde la cocina

"Ah… s-solo por curiosidad… hace cuanto que está aquí?" Setsuna le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cocina pero no entró

"mmm veamos… dos?... si! Dos días" le respondió la maga

"_D-Dos… días?"_ Setsuna se dijo mentalmente, no podía recordar absolutamente nada de esos dos días "_acaso he estado inconsciente?"_ Setsuna no lo sabía, pero si sabía de alguien que debería tener la respuesta así que decidió ir a verla lo más antes posible; eso es ahora, se dirigió al baño para cambiarse de ropa, lavarse la cara y peinarse.

"Ah o-ojousama," llamó Setsuna, ya lista, desde la sala "v-voy a salir un momento, tengo que… uumm discutir algo con Tatsumiya"

"Eh? Pero… al menos desayuna antes" dijo Konoka mientras salía de la cocina y encontró a Setsuna apoyada en la columna que separaba la entrada de su habitación con la cocina.

"S-será rápido… lo prometo" Setsuna le dijo sin mirarla, cada vez se sentía más y más nerviosa de estar cerca de Konoka

"Mou… está bien… lleva tu celular, te mandaré un mensaje cuando el desayuno esté listo" Konoka le dijo con una sonrisa

"H-hai" Setsuna le respondió y cogió su teléfono celular "b-bueno… nos vemos luego, ojousama" Setsuna dijo y salió lo más rápido posible

Konoka dejó salir un largo suspiro "_Negi-kun tenía razón… no recuerda nada"_ se dijo asi misma, estaba un poco triste y decepcionada que Setsuna no recordara absolutamente nada, en especial el pactio, Konoka tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos cuando pensó en su pactio _"secchan… ese fue nuestro tercer beso… es una lástima que no lo recuerdes,"_ se dijo mentalmente "_pero no te preocupes… yo haré que lo recuerdes"_

* * *

"QUE NOSOTRAS HICIMOS UN QUE?!" exclamó Setsuna.

No hace mucho llegó a la habitación de Mana y le pidió que le contara lo que había sucedido aquel día cuando lucharon contra el ejercito de demonios, Mana le advirtió que se sorprendería mucho de lo ocurrido pero Setsuna aun así quería saber.

"Te lo dije" Mana dijo con una sonrisa burlona

"P-Pero… c-como es que… porque no recuerdo nada de esto?" Setsuna balbuceó

"Mmm… Negi-sensei dijo algo sobre eso… que era? Mmm … algo sobre efectos secundarios por mezclar la magia pura de Konoka con … bueno, con tu sangre de demonio" Mana explicó recordando la explicación de Negi.

"oohh estoy en problemas… estoy en muchos problemas!!!" Setsuna decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensado en alguna forma de cancelar el pactio "que haré cuando el director se entere?!"

"Oh no te preocupes por eso," Mana le dijo "ya lo sabe"

"QUE!?" Setsuna gritó, las sorpresas no dejaban de caerle

"Dijo algo como 'Si a mi Konoka le parece bien y si Setsuna-kun está de acuerdo entonces no tengo ninguna objeción… es mas, Setsuna-kun era una de mis opciones para los omiais de mi nieta hohoho'… o algo así" Mana respondió imitando la voz y gestos del viejo Konoemon

"_Kami-sama ayúdame!"_ Setsuna dijo mentalmente mientras se sonrojaba, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonidito particular… era su celular, tenía un mensaje nuevo de Konoka.

_Secchan~… el desayuno está listo, ven pronto! n.n_

_Kono-chan_

"Oh que tierno! Ya parecen una pareja de recién casados" Mana no podía dejar pasar esto, de verdad le encantaba molestar a su compañera

"Tatsumiya!" Setsuna se quejó sonrojándose por el comentario de la morena "Bueno olvídalo… será mejor que me vaya… nos vemos"

* * *

"Que te parece la comida?" Konoka le preguntó alegremente, ella estaba sentada en frente de su amiga.

"D-deliciosa como siempre" Setsuna dijo sin mirarla, quería evitar cualquier tipo de contacto (visual, físico… ya saben), pero justo en ese momento Konoka se movió de su sitio y se sentó al lado de la espadachín.

"Hai secchan! Di ah~" dijo Konoka acercándole un poco de comida a Setsuna quien por supuesto se sonrojó por el lindo gesto

"O-Ojousama no creo que-"

"Mou otra vez con ese nombre," Konoka se quejó con su típico puchero "eso me pensar que secchan no me quiere como yo la quiero"

"N-No! Si te quiero!" Setsuna protestó, si rostro no podía estar más sonrojado ahora

"Entoces…demuéstralo," Konoka dijo con una voz muy suave, tan suave que parecía un susurro, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Setsuna "di mi nombre"

"K-Ko-Kono-chan…" Setsuna dijo muy nerviosa y sonrojada por el pequeño espacio que distanciaba sus rostros "Kono-chan" volvió a decir ella, pero esta vez su voz era más segura y dulce, llena de ternura.

"Hai… secchan…" Konoka respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sus rostros se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que Konoka… le dio de comer a Setsuna, dejándola my confundida

"Kono-chan?" dijo Setsuna con la comida en boca; estaba confundida, es que acaso no iban a… bueno, hacer otra cosa

"Que pasa Secchan?" Konoka preguntó con una sonrisa inocente

"Ah no nada" Setsuna respondió después de masticar y pasar la comida en su boca.

Sin mencionar este 'pequeño incidente', el desayuno fue muy tranquilo. Konoka le contó que todo ya estaba listo para la fiesta de mañana, era obvio que ella al igual que todas sus compañeras –y Negi- estaban muy emocionadas por esto. Cuando terminaron de desayunar Setsuna levantó y lavó los platos, aunque Konoka insistió en que ella lo haría pero Setsuna dijo le que ya había cocinado así que le tocaba lavar.

Setsuna terminó de limpiar rápido ya que no había mucho que lavar y se dirigió a la pequeña sala de su habitación, quería dormir un poco porque sentía su cuerpo un tanto adolorido "_Supongo que mis heridas no se curaron por completo_" se dijo mentalmente mientras salía de la cocina y se percató que Konoka estaba sentada en su cama mirando por la ventana.

"_En que estará pensando?"_ se preguntó Setsuna e inconscientemente camino hasta el mueble, situado en frente a su cama, para luego acostarse en él. Usó un brazo para cubrirse los ojos de la luz, pero giró un poco la cabeza para poder ver a su amiga _"Se ve tan linda… pero, de verdad quiero saber que piensa… será acaso en nuestro pactio?" _Setsuna se había quedado hipnotizada ante la angelical figura de Konoka, sus ojos nunca se desprendieron de ella, ni siquiera cuando Konoka se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada y volteó a verla.

"Secchan?" Konoka la llamó y Setsuna rápidamente desvió su mirada, esto hizo que Konoka le sonriera dulcemente aunque ella no la haya visto "que haces allá? Ven aquí conmigo" ella le dijo y Setsuna se dirigió hacia su cama sin ninguna queja y se sentó al lado de su princesa.

Konoka no le dijo nada y continuó mirando por la ventana. Por otro lado, Setsuna tenía la cabeza un poco agachada con la mirada fija en la mano de Konoka a escasos centímetros de la suya; sin pensar en lo que hacía, Setsuna colocó su mano sobre la Konoka y la acarició lenta y suavemente.

"S-secchan?" Konoka volteó un poco sonrojada por las repentinas acciones de su amiga

"Estas segura de esto?" Setsuna le dijo sin quitar la mirada de sus manos, Konoka no sabía de que estaba hablando por lo que no dijo nada "El pactio permanente… segura que quieres que sea conmigo?"

"L-lo recuerdas?!" Konoka preguntó sorprendida y muy sonrojada también

"Tatsumiya me contó lo que ocurrió," Setsuna le dijo y tomó la mano de Konoka en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos "me salvaste la vida" le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

"n-no podía dejar que m-murieras" esta vez Konoka bajó la mirada para esconder su incontrolable rubor pero Setsuna puso su otra mano en la mejilla de Konoka levantado su mirada.

"Recuerdas aquel dia bajo el Árbol del Mundo y lo que te dije?" Setsuna le preguntó y Konoka asintió con la cabeza "Lo que quise decir con eso es que-"

"Konoka!!!" Asuna entró sin tocar la puerta interrumpiendo a Setsuna "ah… interrumpo algo?" la pelirroja dijo al darse cuenta que sus amigas estaban en una posición … no usual.

"No es nada Asuna-san," Setsuna le dijo alejándose de Konoka y poniéndose de pie, aunque en sus adentro estaba maldiciendo a Asuna por interrumpirla "voy a salir un rato, nos vemos luego" la shinmeiryuu dijo mientras cogía una chaqueta y salía de la habitación

"Interrumpí algo, verdad?" Asuna preguntó después de que Setsuna saliera "Hey Konoka! Tierra a Konoka!" Asuna la llamó ya que Konoka al parecer estaba en su pequeño mundo de fantasías

"Mou Asuna! Porque tenias que entrar así?!" Konoka se quejó

"Perdón Perdón! Pero que se supone que pasó? Se confesó?" Asuna preguntó entusiasta sentándose al lado de su amiga

"Estaba a punto de hacerlo… pero entraste" Konoka le respondió

"Vaya! Creo que estar al borde de la muerte le hace bien hahaha!" Asuna bromeó

"Asuna!" pero a Konoka no le pareció muy gracioso "mmm ahora que lo pienso… Secchan nunca ha sido tan… abierta como ahora"

"Ah! Claro! Eso venía a decirte!" Asuna le dijo de repente "Negi descubrió otros efectos secundarios que podrían aparecer en Setsuna-san"

* * *

_(A/N: A partir de aquí será Setsuna POV... salvo por una pequeña parte)_

Iba caminando por los pasillos de los dormitorios con dirección a la azotea, necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos _"De no haber sido por Asuna-san…"_ pensé, Asuna-san había sido muy inoportuna pero tengo que admitir que si ella no hubiera entrado entonces yo… _"hubiera revelado mis sentimientos"_

Llegué a la azotea del edificio y me apoyé contra uno de los bordes, mirando hacia el cielo "_No lo entiendo… porque de repente empecé a hacer cosas que jamás haría!?_" pensé mientras recordaba lo que ocurrió en mi habitación con Ojousama, que pensará ella de mi ahora?

En verdad no sabía que me estaba pasando, pero antes de poder pensarlo claramente, sentí algo extraño… algo que solo siento cuando mis alas están fuera. Solo por curiosidad mire tras de mí y me sorprendí por lo que vi, mis alas estaban ahí, saliendo de mi espalda "Pero qué?! Yo nunca las invoqué!" dije en voz alta, pero no era momento de preocuparse por eso ahora, tenía que esconderme antes de que alguien me viera.

"_Tal vez deba quedarme aquí arriba por un rato"_ me dije a mi misma, desgraciadamente escuche que alguien subía las escaleras en ese momento _"Oh perfecto! Vaya día que es este!"_ pensé y escape volando de ese lugar.

* * *

"No está aquí, Konoka" Asuna le dijo, ambas habían ido en busca de Setsuna luego de que Asuna le contara mas sobre los efectos secundarios del pactio con Setsuna.

"No… si estuvo," respondió Konoka al ver una pluma blanca en el suelo "sé donde puede estar!"

* * *

"_Supongo que me quedaré aquí hasta que se me pase esto_" pensé y di un largo suspiro, ahora estoy en lo más alto del Árbol de Mundo para evitar que las personas me vean; normalmente solo escondería mis alas y ya pero por alguna razón no podía hacer eso "_Que me está pasando?"_ suspiré de nuevo, estaba algo frustrada por no saber la respuesta y aun mas porque no podía acercarme a Ojousama en este estado.

No es que ella estuviera asustada o algo por el estilo (es más, ella dice que me veo como ángel así), pero la verdad es que me incomoda mostrar mis alas o algunos de mis otros rasgos albinos ya que en mi tribu esto es señal de mala suerte.

"Pero aun así… ella me llamó ángel" dije cuando recordé aquella vez en Kyoto y me perdí en mis recuerdos, sin darme cuenta pasaron 30 minutos pero mis alas seguían a la vista "_gah! Creo que lo mejor será ir a ver a Evangeline-san,"_ pensé y luego me pregunté porque no había pensado en eso antes _"uuhh… pero tal vez me haga pagar con mi sangre, creo que mejor contactaré a Negi-sensei_" revise mis bolsillos en busca de mi carta pero no la encontré… este no era mi día.

"Secchan!" escuché una voz, no… escuché esa voz, pero que hacia ella aquí? Más bien, como pudo subir hasta aquí? Miré hacia abajo y ahí estaba ella, subiendo a toda prisa.

"O-ojousama, que está haciendo? Es peligroso!" le dije para que se detuviera

"No te preocupes secchan, puedo con-" me dijo pero en ese momento la rama bajo ella se rompió y ella cayó.

"Ojousama!" me lancé a su rescate, la alcé en mis brazos y tomé altura "Ojousama, se encuentra bien? No se lastimó?"

"N-no, estoy bien… gracias por salvarme" me dijo con su típica y hermosa sonrisa, además podría jurar que se sonrojó

"N-no hay d-de que" le respondí y la dejé sentada en la rama en la que yo había estado antes para yo después sentarme a su lado "Ah ojousama, q-que está haciendo aquí?"

"Buscándote," respondió ella sonriendo, lo cual me hizo sonrojar un poco y creo que lo notó porque lanzó una risita "tenía que hacerte una preguntas"

"_P-preguntas? Espero que no se refiera a lo que le dije antes en mi habitación_" me dije mentalmente, si fuera así estaría en graves problemas "C-claro"

"De casualidad has sentido que no eres tú misma últimamente?" me preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos; asentí lentamente con la cabeza, me había quedado hipnotizado antes sus bellos ojos color chocolate y sus delicados labios que se movían suavemente mientras hablaba "s-secchan?" me llamó, al parecer me había acercado demasiado a su rostro sin darme cuenta, no pude evitar sonrojarme pero no me aleje ni un centímetro.

"Hai, Kono-chan?" le dije, aquella extraña sensación que sentí en mi habitación empezó a despertar. Ella no respondió nada sin embargo pude ver como se sonrojaba cada vez mas "te ves linda cuando te sonrojas… aun más linda de lo normal" le dije posando una mano en su mejilla, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca ahora pero justo en ese momento mi sentido común me golpeó _"Que estás haciendo?!_" mi subconsciente me dijo y me separé un poco.

"Ah l-lo siento ojousama, por favor olvide lo que-" intenté disculparme por mis acciones pero no pude terminar porque un par de cálidos y suaves labios sellaron los míos; mis sentidos no respondían ya, no sabía qué hacer ante el beso aun cuando eso era lo que deseaba desde hace mucho. Inconscientemente rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, atrayéndola más hacia mí, y pude sentir como ella se aferraba cada vez mas; no sé cuánto tiempo habremos estado besándonos hasta que ella rompió el maravilloso beso.

"Secchan… eso fue-" Kono-chan me dijo jadeando pero la silencié poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios

"Antes que nada, tengo algo que decirte Kono-chan…" le dije y ella me dio una señal para continuar "hemos sido amigas desde pequeñas y durante todo este tiempo he considerado esa amistad como lo más valioso para mi," empecé, ya no estaba nerviosa ni dudando de nada "es por eso que continúe protegiéndote aun cuando… cuando dejé de hablarte" baje un poco la voz ante el recuerdo, pude notar como Kono-chan desvió la mirada en ese momento "pero ahora que volvemos a estar juntas sigo considerando nuestra amistad como lo más importante… sin embargo, mis sentimientos por ti son más que de amistad… y sé que no es correcto sentir eso por… p-por una mujer pero… eres la persona más increíble que he conocido… Kono-chan, yo-"

"Konoka!!! No puedo verte, estas ahí?" Escuché una voz familiar que provenía desde abajo

"Asuna-san!!! No ves que intento confesarme?!" grité sin pensarlo mientras miraba hacia abajo y veía como mi pelirroja amiga se reia y sonrojaba mientras me pedia diculpas.

"Secchan…" la angelical voz de Kono-chan me llamó y volteé a verla, solo para encontrarla a escasos centímetros de mi rostro "olvida a Asuna, continua lo que estabas diciendo" me dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar, mis nervios y mi 'yo misma' comenzaban a aparecer.

"Yo… Kono-chan, yo te amo… desde hace mucho" le dije, ahora estaba muy sonrojada y aparte la mirada pero ella tomó mi rostro con sus delicadas manos haciéndome voltear a verla.

"Yo también te amo, secchan" me dijo casi susurrándome, y antes de que pudiera gritar por emoción me besó.

Cuantas veces han sido ya? Cuatro? Cinco? Tal vez seis? No lo sé, pero no me importaba mucho… solo quería besarla tan cuanto como pueda, tenerla en mis brazos, abrazarla y amarla hasta el fin de los tiempos.

"Por el amor de Dios, vayan a un hotel!" gritó nuestra amiga Asuna, su voz se escuchaba más cerca por lo que creo que había subido a ver cómo iban las cosas

"Mou Asuna… eso no se hace" dijo mi amada Kono-chan después de separarse

"Oh no se preocupen tendrán todo el tiempo que quieran para eso luego," dijo la pelirroja "ya le dijiste?" preguntó Asuna mirando a Kono-chan, yo no entendía de lo que estaban hablando.

"Ups… lo olvidé hehe" Kono-chan rió y luego volteó a verme "secchan, seremos compañeras de habitación!" me dijo, no supe que decir… estaba feliz, pero nerviosa al mismo tiempo, ahora tendría a Kono-chan para mi durante todo el dia y la noche también… mi emoción fue tanta que me desmayé.

* * *

**Shiroki: no se porque creo que arruiné el final**

**Konoka. a mi gusta ^^ ... siempre haces que secchan se comporte tan... diferente n.n**

**Setsuna: O-Ojousama! r-recuerde que son solo historias *sonrojo***

**Asuna: ne Shiroki, supongo que subiras el sgte capitulo ya, verdad?**

**Shiroki: aaahh ... nop ... **

**Setsuna: y eso es porque...**

**Konoka: mou no sean tan malas con shiroki-chan**

**Shiroki: :D ... no se preocupen lo terminaré lo mas antes posible, pero primero tengo que traducir este al ingles... -.- Un.n... Otra vez gracias a quienes comentaron y me ayudaron con unas dudas ^^... ah! y disculpen si se me pasó alguna tilde por ahí Un.n ... ahora si paso a retirarme, nos estaremos leyendo pronto ... espero XD *se va***

**Asuna: bien, ya se fue.... ahora... comencemos con nuestra seccion!**

**Konoka: Hai~! Ahora comienza "Negima! Seccion de opiniones y criticas!"**

**Setsuna: desde cuando hacen eso?**

**Konoka: desde ahora secchan, y tienes suerte... tu seras la primera persona en dar tu opinion sobre esta historia**

**Setsuna: y-yo?! ... ah no creo que-**

**Asuna: no seas timida Setsuna-san... vamos, dinos lo que piensas**

**Setsuna: ah um creo la idea es buena... p-p-pero yo jamas actuaria asi!**

**Konoka: pero deberias**

**Setsuna: Ojousama! *sonrojo***

**Asuna: hahaha... bueno bueno, es mi turno! veamos... si la idea es buena aunque nose porque siempre me pintan como la que arruina los momentos KonoSetsu ... tal vez por aquel tiempo cuando interrumpi su intento de pactio**

**Setsuna: no me lo recuerdes -_-**

**Konoka: pero te veias tan kawaii! *abraza a Setsuna***

**Asuna: hey hey hey aun no termino! XD ... me he dado cuenta que la mayoria de los dialogos de Konoka son "Secchan" "Secchan!" "Secchan?" y cosas por el estilo**

**Shiroki: pues perdon por no poder pensar como ella u.u**

**Asuna: gah! que haces aqui?**

**Shiroki: jaja! Konoka-san me invitó **

**Asuna: Konoka?! ... mou... oh vaya! se nos acabo el tiempo!**

**Shiroki: hey! no es justo!**

**Asuna: Pero antes de irnos haremos una pregunta al publico... Veran Shiroki ha esta subiendo sus historias en ingles (obviamente no es su lengua materna) asi que la pregunta del dia es: Desean que ella traduzca TOOOODAS sus historias al español para que puedan leerlas más facilmente?... den click en el boton con letras verdes de abajo para escribir su opinion sobre esto y sobre este capitulo :D... esto fue "Negima! Seccion de opiniones y criticas!"**

**Konoka: hasta la proxima *aun abrazando a Setsuna***

**Setsuna: *mareada de tanto sonrojarse***

**Shiroki: -.- ... nos vemos pronto Un.n**


	5. Feliz Navidad!

**Shiroki: hey! como estan todos? n.n**

**Asuna: crei que subirias este capitulo el 24 de diciembre**

**Shiroki: eso quería pero... estaré fuera de casa ese día u.u**

**Setsuna: bueno entonces este será el ultimo capitulo verdad?**

**Shiroki: sip!**

**Konoka: no habrá una secuela para año nuevo?**

**Shiroki: muy poco tiempo para XD ... pero estaré preparando una historia para el siguiente año nuevo hahah**

**Asuna: aaa... claro... bueno comencemos!**

**Shiroki: noooo! XD unas pequeñas notas antes de comenzar... primero, creo que no lo mencioné en el capitulo anterior pero la razon por la que Konoka compartirá habitacion con Setsuna es porque la ultima tiene que acostumbrarse a la magia de Konoka (además Konoka se lo pidió a su abuelo XD)... segundo, eehh... intenté ser cuidadosa con las tildes pero yo sé que deben haber unas que olvidé -.-... tercero, ... ... ... creo que eso es todo jaja ... comencemos! ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Feliz Navidad! **

_**(A/N: que titulo tan original U-.-)**_

Era otro día como cualquiera en la escuela Mahora… bueno, la verdad no; hoy 24 de diciembre (la conocida Noche Buena) se celebraría la fiesta de Navidad en la que tanto han trabajado las alumnas del aula 3-A. La fiesta se llevaría a cabo en la noche, alrededor de las 10 pm, por lo cual tenían tiempo de hacer preparaciones de último momento como por ejemplo comprar nueva ropa, mas adornos (aunque el gimnasio estuviese repleto de ellos) o tal vez comprar el regalo que olvidaron comprar hace días.

"_vaya sueño…_" pensó Setsuna mientras abría sus ojos perezosamente _"soñé que hacia un pactio permanente con ojousama… e incluso le dije lo que sentía por ella!"_ ella suspiró ya sentada en su cama, el tan solo pensar en hacer tal cosa la ponía muy nerviosa pero lo que hasta ahora no se daba cuenta era de que…

"Secchan!" una feliz Konoka salió de la cocina y abrazó a la somnolienta espadachín, tumbándola a la cama "como amaneció mi querida secchan hoy?" dijo la maga con una gran sonrisa

"e-eh… o-ojousama…" Setsuna estaba petrificada por las cariñosas acciones de Konoka, sin mencionar que su amiga ahora estaba sobre ella.

"Mou secchan! Creí que empezarías a llamarme 'Kono-chan' como lo hacías ayer, recuerdas?" Konoka le dijo con un tierno puchero, fue ahí cuando el 'sueño' que había tenido la espadachín volvió a su mente y se dio cuenta que lo que ocurrió no fue un sueño.

"_Gah! En serio me confesé!"_ pensó Setsuna aún sin creerlo e intentando averiguar porque creía que fue un sueño "_oh es cierto… me desmayé y caí del árbol…"_

"secchan?" Konoka la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos "que sucede? Pareces confundida"

"N-No es nada K-Kono-chan… creo que esa caída me dejó desubicada por un momento" Setsuna respondió con una sonrisa

"mmm … bueno yo puedo hacerte recordar lo que pasó ayer" Konoka dijo con una voz seductora mientras se acercaba poco a poco al rostro de su novia.

"Konoka!" Asuna llamó desde fuera de la habitación "Estás despierta ya?"

"Oh perfecto!" Setsuna dijo en voz alta "es que acaso nos está vigilando?"

"Ups! Interrumpí algo?" Asuna dijo después de haber escuchado la queja de Setsuna

"Hehe, gomen secchan… le prometí que iríamos de compras," Konoka le susurró a Setsuna y se levantó de la cama sin antes darle un pequeño beso en los labios "podemos ir las tres si quieres" ella sugirió

"Uuumm no está bien así" Setsuna le respondió, ella sabía bien que ir con su novia y con su mejor amiga no era una buena idea … al menos eso era lo que veía en las películas.

"Mou… secchan no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo" Konoka dijo fingiendo una cara triste

"No es eso! Claro que quiero pasar tiempo contigo… pero…" Setsuna dijo y rápidamente se paró y acercó a Konoka tomandola de las manos "quiero que sea solo contigo" la espadachín dijo besando una de las manos de su princesa.

Konoka rió ligeramente, un leve rubor adornaba su rostro, tenía que admitir que su secchan podía ser muy abierta y tierna con ella… tanto como para hacerla sonrojar.

"Aaah Konoka si estas muy ocupada puedo regresar luego" Asuna dijo desde la puerta

"Ah! Asuna gomen!" Konoka dijo, se había olvidado por completo de su amiga, y fue a abrirle la puerta "pasa, tengo que terminar de arreglarme"

"Segura? No hay peligro?" bromeó Asuna "Oh Setsuna-san ohayou!"

"Ohayou Asuna-san" Setsuna respondió el saludo

"Asi que… tu cuerpo ya no está adolorido?" Asuna le preguntó y Setsuna le dio una mirada confundida "ayer cuando te desmayaste y caíste del árbol… logré atraparte pero no pude evitar que te golpearas contra todas esas ramas"

"oh… ahora entiendo porque me sentía tan maltratada esta mañana" Setsuna dijo y ambas rieron, conversaron muy poco ya que Konoka terminó de alistarse muy rápido.

"Nos vamos ya?" Konoka dijo saliendo del baño y Asuna asintió "Secchan estaremos en Harajuku, Asuna quiere comprar nueva ropa para esta noche… tal vez yo también lo haga"

"Que se diviertan entonces" dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa, Konoka no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y besarla profundamente.

"Eeehh sigo aquí" Asuna dijo llamando la atención de ambas que se separaron avergonzadas "no quiero ni imaginar que harán cuando estén solas por la noche"

"Asuna/Asuna-san!" gritaron ambas chicas al unisonó "vámonos ya," Konoka dijo y jaló a Asuna de la oreja "nos vemos luego secchan" la maga volteó y le dirigió una gran sonrisa a la shinmeiryuu quien se despidió con la mano.

Sestuna dejó salir un largo suspiro de felicidad mientras se echaba en su cama, le parecía increíble que esto le esté sucediendo _"es como un sueño hecho realidad"_ se dijo así misma con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía feliz en la vida. Sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de Konoka ahora, bueno en realidad más que antes, pero su pequeño mundo de fantasías fue interrumpido por alguien tocando la puerta.

"Setsuna-san, estás ahí?" La voz de su pequeño profesor dijo

_"Negi-sensei…_" a Setsuna le pareció extraño que su profesor fuera a su habitación, pero luego pensó que él estaría buscando a Asuna así que se apresuró a abrir la puerta "Buenos días sensei"

"Buenos días Setsuna-san" saludó Negi con una sonrisa "de casualidad está Asuna-san aquí?"

Justo como lo había sospechado ella "Salió hace poco con Ojousama" respondió la espadachín refiriéndose a Konoka con ese título otra vez.

Negi suspiró, parecía perturbado "mou… evangeline-san va a matarme" se quejó él para luego contarle que tenían planeado una última sesión de entrenamiento con la vampira en ese momento "oh bueno… supongo que ella podrá entrenar luego, aunque dudo que evangeline-san lo tomé bien…"

"Si la veo le diré inmediatamente" Setsuna dijo.

"Gracias," Negi respondió sonriente "por cierto… ya tienes tu regalo listo?"

"Aaahh regalo?" Setsuna preguntó.

"Asuna-san no te lo dijo?" Negi dijo y la espadachín movió la cabeza a ambas lados negando "verás… cuando estabas inconsciente, a Iincho-san se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un intercambio de regalos… asi que hicimos un sorteo para asignar a quien dar los regalos…" Negi pausó un momento "pero ya que estabas inconsciente, Konoka-san insistió en que ustedes dos intercambiarían regalos asi que…"

"Mou… porque Asuna-san no me lo dijo antes?" se quejó Setsuna, no le molestaba en absoluto comprarle algo a Konoka para navidad; es más, eso era lo que quería desde un principio pero con todo ese incidente de los demonios el tiempo se le escapó de las manos.

"a-ah estoy seguro que tiene una buena explicación, tal vez estuvo ocupada entrenando o… ah trabajando" Negi dijo para defender a su amiga, Setsuna rió por los gestos de su profesor.

"Tranquilo sensei, no estoy molesta" dijo Setsuna y Negi suspiró aliviado

"Uf que bueno… ah! Casi lo olvido! Tengo que ir a ver a Takamichi!" dijo Negi preparándose para irse "nos vemos luego Setsuna-san!" dijo él alejándose mientras Setsuna se despedía con la mano.

"_Ahora… que debería comprarle a Kono-chan?_"

* * *

"Secchan! Volvimos!" dijo una sonriente Konoka entrando a la habitación que ahora compartía con Setsuna "secchan?" Konoka buscó por alguna señal de su querida secchan pero no la encontró.

"Hey Konoka, te dejó una nota" Asuna dijo señalando la pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación, Konoka se acercó y leyó la nota.

_Kono-chan, tuve que ir al templo Tatsumiya… no tardaré, lo prometo._

_Secchan_

Konoka frunció el ceño, no le gustaba estar lejos de su secchan tanto tiempo pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento; ella sabía que si Setsuna iba al templo Tatsumiya era porque tenía que hacerse cargo de algunos demonios o patrullar por un tiempo.

"mmm porque no la sorprendes con un fabuloso almuerzo?" Asuna dijo para distraer a su amiga quien rápidamente cambió de humor.

"Tienes razón!" dijo Konoka y se dirigió a la cocina, Asuna la siguió.

"Oh cierto! Asuna…" Konoka dijo cuando recordó algo "ahora me dirás que es eso que no me quieres mostrar?"

"Hi-mi-tsu!" Asuna le dijo en forma juguetona "lo verás en la fiesta de esta noche"

"Mou… por favor?" Konoka intentó usar su cara de cachorrito para convencer a su amiga pero desafortunadamente eso solo funciona con Setsuna.

"Nop! Tendrás que esperar hasta esta noche" Asuna le dijo riendo.

Konoka tuvo que darse por vencida y esperar hasta la noche para poder averiguar qué era eso que Asuna había comprado y que no le quería mostrar. Habia pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que llegaron a su habitación, la comida ya estaba lista pero Setsuna no aparecía aún. Konoka llamó al celular de su amada pero desgraciadamente ella lo había olvidado en su habitación, no había forma de contactarla.

"porque no usas tu carta?" Asuna sugirió, por primera vez usó la cabeza! Konoka corrió a su armario y sacó la carta de su chaqueta pero antes de que pudiera usarla Setsuna entró a la habitación.

"Kono-"

"Secchan!!!" Konoka se lanzó sobre ella, el impacto hizo que ambas cayeran al suelo "Secchan! Estaba tan preocupada! Adonde fuiste?"

"A-al templo Tatsumiya… Mana tenía que entregarme un encargo pero luego unos demonios aparecieron" Setsuna explicó, parecía exhausta así que Konoka decidió no hacerle más preguntas pero Asuna sospechaba que lo que Setsuna le dijo era mentira.

"Mou… la próxima vez no olvides tu celular" Konoka le dijo apartándose de ella "el almuerzo está listo así que comamos antes de que se enfríe"

"Yo te apoyo!" dijo Asuna

Durante el almuerzo las tres chicas se la pasaron hablando sobre la fiesta, estaban muy emocionadas (en especial Konoka). Habían planeado ir en grupo junto con Negi, se reunirían en la habitación de Asuna ya que era la más cercana al gimnasio pero no solo por eso, había algo más… algo que le disgustaba a Setsuna pero no podía oponerse. Asuna le había pedido a Konoka que le ayudara con la elección de ropa, debido a que había comprado tanta ropa que ya no sabía que ponerse. Konoka aceptó con todo gusto así que llevaría su ropa para cambiarse en la habitación de Asuna dejando a Setsuna sola en su habitación, cosa que a la maga tampoco le gustaba pero tampoco podía darle la espalda a su mejor amiga.

Después del almuerzo Asuna tuvo que salir corriendo hacia la cabaña de Evangeline, Setsuna le había avisado que la vampira la estaba esperando pero la pelirroja prefirió almorzar primero.

"Apuesto a que Eva-chan estará muy furiosa ahora" Konoka comentó con la intención de hacer que Setsuna le respondiera pero ella se quedó callada, se veía un poco molesta "secchan? Estás bien?"

Setsuna asintió con la cabeza sin mirar a Konoka quien luego se sentó a su lado y posó una mano en el rostro de la espadachín e hizo que volteara a verla "dime la verdad" le dijo con una voz suave, Setsuna se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada para luego dejar salir un suspiro.

"Es que…" Setsuna no sabía por dónde empezar o que decir sin que suene ofensivo hacia Asuna.

"Estás molesta porque hoy me la pasé con Asuna y no contigo?" Konoka preguntó, y lo hizo de nuevo, acertó en el blanco "secchan secchan secchan…" dijo Konoka moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro "Asuna es mi mejor amiga… lo que siento por ti es mucho más grande, y tú lo sabes bien"

"Pero… yo quería pasar el día contigo" Setsuna dijo bajando la voz un poco, parecía una niña pequeña. Konoka no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la reacción de su novia.

"No te preocupes, seré toda tuya por el resto de la noche," dijo Konoka con su voz seductora, sabía bien que Setsuna se sonrojaría mucho por eso y así fue, Setsuna estaba más roja que un tomate "hehehe secchan ecchi!"

"Q-queee?! Y-yo no pensé… es decir… yo no-" Setsuna intentó defenderse pero fue silenciada cuando Konoka se acercó y le dio un cálido y apasionado beso en los labios. Setsuna se derritió en el beso, ya no estaba molesta… ahora lo único que quería era no separarse de su amada Kono-chan, pero tuvieron que romper el beso para poder tomar un poco de aire. Ambas estaban sonrojadas, al parecer aun no se acostumbraban a besarse tan apasionadamente.

"Me encanta cuando te sonrojas Kono-chan" Setsuna dijo posando una mano en el rostro de su amada quien se sonrojó aun mas.

"Secchan detente! Me haces sonrojar" Konoka se quejó intentando cubrirse la cara de vergüenza pero Setsuna no se lo permitió, la espadachín quería seguir admirando los bellos detalles del rostro de su novia.

"No te avergüences…" Setsuna dijo con una cálida sonrisa "eres hermosa" a este punto Konoka había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de sonrojo, tal vez mas alto que cuando Setsuna se sonroja. Desafortunadamente este extrañamente romantico momento fue interrumpido cuando Konoka notó algo diferente en Setsuna.

"Ah secchan… ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?" Konoka preguntó, Setsuna puso una cara de confundida y cogió uno de sus mechones para luego saltar del susto. Su cabello había regresado a su color natural, blanco; Setsuna no sabía cómo pudo haber ocurrido esto _"Deben ser los efectos secundarios del pactio"_ pensó ella, después de todo aun no se acostumbraba a la magia de Konoka.

"Creo que volver a pintarlo no ayudará mucho" Setsuna dijo y suspiró frustrada, de todos los días tuvo que ser hoy (el día de la fiesta de Navidad) "_que haré? No puedo salir así" _

"Secchan te ves tan genial!" Konoka dijo de la nada, era la primera vez que la veía con el cabello blanco y de verdad le gustaba "pareces uno de esos samuráis solitarios que viajan por el mundo ayudando a las personas" la maga dijo imaginándose a Setsuna en un traje de samurái con un sombrero plano que le cubría el rostro.

Setsuna rió "bueno, si a Kono-chan le gusta entonces lo dejaré así un tiempo" dijo ella y Konoka la abrazó de felicidad.

* * *

_**8 pm – Habitación de Konoka y Setsuna**_

"Bien, será que me vaya ya… Asuna debe estar como loca por que ponerse" Konoka dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Hai hai.." Setsuna dijo un poco desanimada, pero su ánimo cambió rápidamente luego de que Konoka se acercara y le diera un beso en los labios y le sonriera "está bien, no estoy molesta" dijo Setsuna

"Hehe … entonces me iré ya," Konoka dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla "por cierto secchan… que te pondrás para la fiesta?"

"Tu espera y verás" Setsuna le dijo con una seguridad única pero en sus adentro estaba en pánico _"gah! Que hago ahora?! Olvidé por completo eso… Que hago? Que hago? "_

"Hehe si tu lo dices… nos vemos luego" Konoka dijo antes de salir y dejar a Setsuna tirada en la cama pensando que hacer, no pasó mucho cuando su celular empezó a sonar… era un mensaje nuevo de Asuna.

_Setsuna-san, que tal? Hey perdón por haberte quitado a Konoka todo el día Un.n … pero al menos así tuviste tiempo para comprar su regalo, verdad? (ah! Perdón por no avisarte antes, Negi ya me regañó por eso)… Por cierto! Dejé un pequeño regalo de disculpas bajo tu cama._

_Nos vemos más tarde,_

_Kagurazaka Asuna_

Cuando Setsuna terminó de leer el mensaje se agachó y buscó bajo su cama, ahí había una bolsa con una caja adentro. Setsuna colocó la caja sobre su cama y abrió el paquete, se sorprendió mucho por lo que había adentro "_vaya! Tendré que agradecerle cuando la vea"_ pensó ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

_**9:53 pm – Habitacion de Asuna y Negi**_

"Woah! Se ven muy bien, Asuna-san, Konoka-san" Negi dijo con una sonrisa, no era una fiesta muy formal así que Asuna se puso un jean azul y una blusa blanca con mangas largas, también llevaría una casaca color negro ya que hacía frío. Por otro lado, Konoka quería verse un poco más formal así que vestía un elegante y pegado vestido negro que resaltaba su figura.

"Negi-kun es todo un caballero hehe" Konoka dijo sonriente, Negi también estaba vestido un poco formal. Traía puesto un traje azul oscuro (muy parecido al traje verde que usa en la escuela) con una camisa blanca de mangas largas pero no llevaba puesto una corbata para que se viera casual.

Habian pasado 15 minutos desde que ellos terminaron de arreglarse, ahora solo faltaba que llegara Setsuna. Konoka estaba impaciente, quería ver a su secchan pronto pero por otro lado también estaba nerviosa "que tal si no le gusta lo que uso?" pensó ella, Asuna se percató de los notables nervios de su amiga y se acercó a ella.

"Nerviosa?" Asuna le preguntó y Konoka asintió "oh no te preocupes, apuesto a que Setsuna-san quedara embobada al verte hehe"

"Asuna!" Konoka dijo y rió, justo en ese momento se escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta "ah! Debe ser secchan!" la maga dijo e intentó esconderse en la cocina mientras Negi abría la puerta, claro que Asuna hizo que saliera a verla.

"Konoka! Ven aquí!" Asuna dijo y la jaló hacia la sala "Hey Setsuna-san! Vaya te ves bien!"

"S-secchan… vaya…" Konoka balbuceó al ver a su novia, Setsuna traía puesto una camisa negra con el cuello abierto sin corbata junto con un pantalón blanco, además traía a la mano un saco del mismo color. Ademas había dejado su cabello suelto y, tal como le había prometido a Konoka, blanco también.

"K-Kono-chan, luces hermosa" Setsuna dijo con un pequeño rubor en el rostro mientras rodeaba sus brazos por la cintura de Konoka, ambas estaban a punto de besarse pero Asuna tuvo que detener eso.

"Ehem! No me molesta que hagan eso aquí pero… Negi está viendo" Asuna dijo señalando a Negi quien se cubría la cara.

"Gomen Asuna-san" dijo Setsuna, su cara reflejaba mucha gratitud y Asuna le devolvió una sonrisa como diciendo: "no hay de que"

"Bien! Que estamos esperando! Vámonos, la fiesta debe estar comenzando ya!" Negi dijo entusiasmadamente.

Los cuatro amigos salieron de la habitación con dirección al gimnasio, hacía mucho frío y Konoka había olvidado ponerse algún abrigo así que Setsuna le colocó su saco blanco en los hombros para abrigarla. Al llegar al gimnasio todas ya estaban ahí esperándolos.

"Negi-sensei! Estaba esperándolo impaciente!" Ayaka dijo lanzandoce a abrazar al pequeño profesor, pero Asuna se interpuso para evitar que eso sucediera.

"Mou Iincho! Apenas llegamos y ya empieza con la pedofilia!" Asuna le dijo

"Hmp! Debes estar frustrada porque Tahakata-sensei no pudo venir verdad?" Ayaka dijo y empezaron a discutir mientras Negi intentaba detenerlas. Las dos llamaron la atención de todas, lo que fue de gran ayuda para Setsuna ya que ella sabía que de aluna forma ella llamaría la atención por su cabello o sino por ser la pareja de Konoka.

Pero esa 'calma' desapareció cuando Asakura se percató de Setsuna "Oh! Vaya vaya! Konoe Konoka acompañada de un misterioso y guapo muchacho!" la reportera dijo y todas voltearon a verlas, sus compañeras se sorprendieron mucho e la pareja pero antes de que pudieran lanzarles preguntas Konoka dijo: "De que hablas Kazumi-chan, esta es Secchan"

_"Gah! Kono-chan!"_

"EEHH?!" todas en el gimnasio estaban asombradas y no pudieron resistir la tentación de rodearlas y preguntarles muchas cosas como ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir? ¿Cuándo fue que Setsuna se pintó el cabello? ¿Se casarán?… cosas por el estilo. Por suerte Iincho calmó las cosas y les pidió disculpas a la pareja por el mal comportamiento de sus compañeras, para después dar comienzo a la fiesta.

La fiesta comenzó con una pequeña presentación de fotos recopiladas del año escolar y ciertas fotos tomadas por las cámaras ocultas en los muérdagos. Entre estas últimas estaba el beso que Setsuna le había dado a Konoka días antes, fue muy vergonzoso que todos lo hayan visto… Setsuna hizo una pequeña nota mental: romper las cámaras de Asakura como venganza.

Luego, el grupo conformado por Ako y las porristas empezó a tocar varias canciones para que todas bailaran. Eran ya las 11:55 de la noche, faltaba muy poco para Navidad, las chicas de la banda decidieron tomar un descanso hasta medianoche y las demás también tomaron un descanso ya que habían bailado mucho.

Estaba haciendo mucho calor adentro con todo el movimiento y tantas personas (31 personas y 1 fantasma en un enorme gimnasio? Bueno es n fanfic no? XD), así que Setsuna decidió ir afuera un momento para refrescarse.

"Aahh que bien se siente" dijo la shinmeiryuu cuando una helada brisa rozó su rostro

"Secchan ¿qué haces aquí afuera? Te resfriarás" Konoka dijo mientras salía del gimnasio y se acercaba a Setsuna. Konoka abrazó el brazo de su novia para abrigarse ya que había dejado el saco de Setsuna adentro.

"Kono-chan, la que se refriará serás tú" Setsuna dijo preocupada, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea. Setsuna rodeó a Konoka con los brazos y usó su _chi_ para abrigarla "¿mejor?" Setsuna preguntó y Konoka asintió con la cabeza para luego apoyarla en el pecho de la espadachín.

"¿No quieres ir adentro con las demás?" Setsuna le preguntó

"Te dije que sería toda tuya esta noche ¿verdad?" Konoka le respondió con una sonrisa a lo que Setsuna sonrió también. Unos segundos pasaron cuando una explosión de colores iluminó el cielo "Fuegos artificiales!" Konoka dijo y ambas miraron hacia arriba.

"Feliz Navidad, Kono-chan" Setsuna dijo y la atrajo para luego besarla en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Setsuna le sonrió y apuntó hacia arriba "Muérdago ¿recuerdas?" Konoka rió ante el recuerdo el beso de hace unos días "¡Oh casi lo olvido!" Setsuna dijo y sacó una pequeña cajita e su bolsillo para luego abrirla ante los ojos de Konoka, dentro de la caja había un anillo de oro con las iniciales "K & S" grabadas en él.

"Esto es para ti Kono-chan" la espadachín dijo mientras le ponía el anillo a Konoka.

"¡Oh Secchan, es hermoso!" Konoka dijo y la abrazó "Yo también tengo algo para ti, pero tendrás que cerrar los ojos" Konoka dijo y Setsuna cerró sus ojos, ella luego sintió que Konoka ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello pero rápidamente los retiro "ya puedes abrirlos" la maga dijo.

Setsuna abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que Konoka le había puesto un collar con un adorno en forma de corazón con las mismas iniciales grabadas que tenía el anillo de Konoka "Me encanta, Kono-chan… Gracias" Setsuna dijo y Konoka sonrió.

"Aun seguimos bajo el muérdago así que…" Konoka dijo y lentamente se acercó al rostro de su amada para besarla "Feliz Navidad, Secchan"

"Feliz Navidad, Kono-chan"

* * *

**Asuna: hey! la autora se encuentra indispuesta en estos momentos, por lo que yo me haré cargo de esta seccion**

**Konoka: ne Asuna, porque shiro-chan está amarrada dentro del armario**

**Setsuna: creo que es por aquella parte en su historia que dice: **_**por primera vez usó la cabeza!**_

**Konoka: oh ya veo**

**Asuna: bueno bueno... comencemos con nuestra seccion... Negima! Opiniones, criticas y demas!**

**Setsuna: cambiaron el nombre**

**Konoka: si este suena mejor n.n ... ahora comencemos con... secchan!! que te pareció este capitulo? **

**Setsuna: *se sonroja* e-eh ..um .. e-estuvo bien... supongo... **

**Konoka: mou secchan! solo di que te encantó *la abraza***

**Asuna: aahh... oigan... **

**Konoka: lo sé lo sé... nada de caricias durante esta sección... bueno, Asuna tú eres la siguiente.**

**Asuna: oh si! mi opinion es-**

**Shiroki: _Hexagramma et Pentagramma, Malos Spiritus Sigillent! Lagena Signatoria!_ *Asuna es sellada en una botella* ... haha! eso es por encerrarme y atarme en ese armario.**

**Setsuna: creí que ese hechizo funcionaba en demonios**

**Shiroki: es un fanfic u.u ...Y bueno! antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron y comentaron esta historia (Kono-chan, yamasaqui, Secchan-Ale, secchan-ojousama, takahashi-san y Kota-kun).. gracias a todos, espero que les haya gustado esta historia ^^, por cierto ya estoy trabajando en la traduccion de mis otros fics aunque me demorare un poco con esto de las celebraciones Un.n... ojala que aumenten los fics en español con esto XD (vamos escriban sus fics! yo se que quieren :D) ... hehe, bueno se despide Shiroki!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO ^^**

**Asuna: *dentro de la botella* sácame de aquí**

**Shiroki: mmm no sé como hacerlo XD**


End file.
